


The Green-Eyed Monster

by cmk418



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Ben was always talking about some gal with green eyes.





	The Green-Eyed Monster

Boss always liked going into the town the payroll was headed for after we’d stolen it. I’d thought it was suicide the first couple of times, but he always knew how and when to get out. They’ll never catch him, I thought. And I knew that as long as I stuck close enough, they’d never catch me either. 

This town was different. Boss saw some pretty young thing, a dancing girl in the saloon. He remarked on her right off, “Ain’t she a sweet looking gal, Charlie? Look at those green eyes.” 

Now, from where I was sitting the man must have been color-blind cause those eyes were anything but green. But he was smitten and nothing short of a posse of ten men with shotguns was gonna be taking his eyes off the woman. 

He said that he’d catch up to me and the rest of the gang in a couple of hours. Kicked me aside, just like that. As if I hadn’t been following him faithfully ever since we broke out of Yuma together. Women were fickle. They didn’t last, but Boss didn’t seem to care. Maybe if I had green eyes, he’d have noticed that I was the one always by his side. 

I left without a word. I’d wait for him though. Long as it took.


End file.
